Exotic Result
by DeathTheGirl13
Summary: Five Girls all with the same dream, to become a famous band all across the globe, come to ouran to try to make their dreams come true. Follow the lead singer Natsumi as she adjust to her new life of Snobby rich kids, amazing food and a little bit of unexpected romance. Main: OcxHikaru &OcxKaoru Also: TamakixHaruhi OcxKyoya OcxMori & OcxHunni
1. In which they arrive

**Hey everyone Im back from my ridiculously long break! I know i said that I was going to work on my old soul eater fic, and i am, but it might talke a while more because there are a bunch of major changes. Like, No more hiro, blake and blaine changes. But i promise i will post that fic again soon! Please dont judge me too badly on this fic for being ooc because i havent watched ouran in forever and this is my first attempt at a band fic but please enjoy!**

"_Ladies and gentlemen please put your trays up and place your seat in the upright position for landing. Thank you for flying with us, we look forward to seeing you again" _

"Bullshit." I murmured under my breath as a woman sporting the universal flight attendant uniform passed me on her way down the aisle. Her back was hunched over and she was walking funny in her heals, looking as if she was a newborn deer who hadn't gotten enough sleep. Her hair and the bags under her eyes made her look even more so. On second thought, she looked more like a glorified zombie. "That flight attendant probably wishes we all die a horrible and fiery death and never come back."

My best friend Mayori looked up from her book and did a half laugh half sigh. "That's probably because you didn't let her sit down once throughout the whole flight, and you ate practically all of the flights peanuts which means they'll have to take extra time to restock."

I slumped down in my seat as the Zombie flight attendant passed by us again to get to her seat, shooting me a heated glare as she noticed me. If looks could kill I would be definitely be dead.

"As a flight attendant it is her job to make sure all of us on this flight are happy with their services. She would have a lot more energy if she hadn't argued with me. I always win when it comes to nuts." I said. I was not one who would give up in an argument, even if I was losing.

Robin, my frenemy who was sitting in the other flight seat next to me sat up and stretched her arms. "Oh, yes Natsu sure knows her nuts." she said with a yawn.

"You don't get to make fun of Natsumi" The older girl across the aisle said to us. "You were asleep the whole flight."

"Lighten up Suka, I thought the flight was entertaining. It's a shame May-Chan wouldn't let Nat-Chan attack the flight attendant, we could have made money from bets." A short girl with pig tails and a Lolita dress said.

"I told you were not making bets anymore Elizabeth" Suka sighed. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Suka, with her being the most responsible one of us all she was tasked with keeping us all under control, something that even our previous manager couldn't do. No one could replace Suka; they wouldn't be able to take all of our fighting, whining and pranks.

"Can all of you please be quiet, you've given me a headache." Robin said, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

I smacked her upside the head "God, you haven't been up 5 minutes and your already complaining."

Robing held her head and glared at me "I'm gonna get you back for that shorty"

"What did you just call me you circus freak"

"I called you a shorty, you Idiot."

"Pompous Canadian!"

"Halfer!"

"BUTTWIPE!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

~Scene change~

Thirty minutes later all 5 of us were standing at the baggage claim, me and Robin forced to stand at separate ends of the group. We didn't really hate each other, in fact she was one of my best friends, we just… disagree on many things. Like how she believes her head should he up on her shoulders and I believe it should be in the toilet enjoying a nice toilet water bath.

Mayori nudged me with her elbow. "Stop thinking about ways to get back at Robin, you're only going to get in more trouble." I looked at her with a shocked and awed expression. Mayori was a mind reader!

"Wipe that look off your face Natsu, you were talking out loud" Mayori laughed and walked to the baggage claim to get her 4 suitcases that were coming around and to help Suka and Elizabeth with theirs.

I was off in my own little world waiting for my luggage to come around when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over to Robin who had a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for calling you a shorty."

"And I'm sorry for calling you a butt wipe and pompous Canadian." I said. Me and Robin never stayed mad at each other for long, we were friends after all.

Robin smiled "It's okay. Just be an idiot less and we can get along better" She turned on her heel and walked away as a giant tick mark appeared on my head. Jeez that girl pissed me off. I huffed and walked over to the carousel and grabbed all of my bags. My life was about to get a lot more annoying.

~Scene change~

"That rental car smelled horrible" Mayori said as we pulled the last of the suitcases into our new apartment. It was a small 2 bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room and a bathroom that me and May would be sharing. Our group had rented 3 apartments, the first for us, the second for Suka and Elizabeth and the very last for Robin. I had complained about Robin getting her own apartment as soon as we had found out the new living arrangements (no offence to Mayori, but I know her and I know she likes to walk around in only a towel) but I knew it was for the best. She was the only one who Suka could trust to live alone.

I unzipped my suit case and pulled out 5 pictures, the first of me standing in-between, or more like being squished like a pancake by my older sister Aki and my older brother Fuyuki. The next was my parents wedding picture, the third was a picture of a 6 year old me once again being squished between a 7 year old Aki and a 8 Year old Fuyuki, the fourth of me, May, Robin, Suka and Elizabeth and the very last a picture of a 4 year old me and May with paint covering our faces. These were my favorite pictures and the ones that gave me the best memories. It would be who knows how long before I got to see my biological family again and I would miss them more than anything. From my dad's horrible cooking to the daily fights about which sibling I love best. I hadn't really wanted to leave my home but it was for my future.

About a year and 1/2 ago I had gotten the crazy idea that I wanted to start a band. That's all I really had to say to get May and Elizabeth to join but it took some convincing for Suka and a lot of kissing up for Robin to even consider it. But after a while they both gave in and we started making music. Now it wasn't all that simple. It didn't take long for us to realize that none of us knew anything about playing an instrument let alone how we were going to learn. My parents were a huge help to us in the end. My family owned a music store (which is probably what inspired me to start a band) and my dad was an expert at every instrument so he taught everyone, including me who would later become the lead singer, how to play. My mother was a vocal music teacher at the local high school so she was my mentor throughout all of this process. Our band was called Exotic Result, thanks to Suka, on account that we all come from ethnic backgrounds. I was half Japanese half American, Mayori was Japanese, Robin was Canadian, Suka was Russian and Elizabeth was British. All of us had met in Kansas and became fast friends.

We were actually very serious about our band and we even played at mini concerts sometimes. Only two weeks ago we had been offered a scholarship to the prestigious Ouran academy where they had said we could meet the teens of famous music producers and maybe even get our own record label. So that's how Me and my friends found ourselves in Japan unpacking our belongings and starting our new lives.

I had Just finished unpacking most of my clothes when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in" I yelled as I closed the door to my dresser. May opened the door and stepped into my room along with Suka and Elizabeth.

"We're going to go out to eat at a café down the street, do you want to come?" Suka asked. She walked over to my dresser and opened one of the drawers and frowned when she saw how horribly I had folded my clothes.

"No thanks" I said as she pulled out the messily placed clothes and started to refold them. "I think I'll stay back and finish unpacking. Bring me something back though."

I watched as the left and let out a sigh of relief. I looked over to my bed and all of its fluffy glory, maybe if I just rested my eyes I would have enough energy to actually get something done. Just as I had put my head on my pillow there was a soft knock on the front door.

"I thought you guys were going out to eat" I whined as I opened the door only to be faced with not Mayori or any of the others, but with a girl my height with short brown hair. "Oh" I said with a bit of relief "You're not here to yell at me for sleeping are you?"

The girl looked at me questioningly and then started to laugh.

"No" She said after she calmed herself "I'm your neighbor, Fujioka Haruhi, and I was just going to welcome you to the neighborhood."

I smiled brightly at her. "A Spring Day" I said. Haruhi meant 'A spring day'. My name meant 'Summer beauty' Aki meant 'fall' and Fuyuki meant 'winter'. Our parents had named us all after season but my mother never had another kid to name after spring.

"Excuse me?" She asked tilting her head in confusion, obviously not understanding what I had meant.

"Your name, it means a spring day. My name is Oyama Natsumi but most people call me Natsu. It means summer beauty. My other siblings were also named after seasons, but we don't have a spring related name." Haruhi took in the information and I just smiled brighter, glad that I could be able to tell her a bit about my family.

"It's like we were meant to meet" She laughed. "By the way, do you happen to know who moved into the other two apartments?"

"Yes, actually. They're my friends, we moved here together because we were offered Music scholarships to Ouran academy. There's five of us so I should probably apologize in advance for the noise we will probably make."

"It's Okay" Haruhi said. "I go to Ouran academy on a scholarship too, only, its nothing fancy like a music one so I might see you around. Do you know which class you're in?"

"I think the headmaster sent us our class when they sent the uniforms. Come in while I find the paper." I opened the door wider and let Haruhi pass inside. She looked around for a minute before sitting down on the couch we had specially ordered. May was not the type of person to eat on the floor, even if there was a table.

I threw around a bunch of different papers trying to find the ones the headmaster had sent us. I took me about 5 minutes but I finally found the slip of paper with all of our information on it. "Class 1-A" I told Haruhi.

A smile spread across her face. "That's my class too!" I smiled too. This girl was nice and I knew that we would become good friends.

We talked a bit more and I found out that everyone at school thought that Haruhi was a boy. I didn't question her, it was her own business for why she was cross-dressing, but it didn't make me like her any less. After about 30 minutes of talking Haruhi got up to go home, apparently she hadn't made dinner yet and her father would be home soon.

"One more thing before I go" Haruhi said, turning around to face me "Tomorrow after school you and your friends should go to Music Room 3."

I tilted my head in confusion. "What's in music room 3?"

"It's a surprise. So will you come?" Haruhi asked with an innocent look on her face. Even I thought that was cute.

"Sure" I replied "We'll be there"

Little did I know, the next day in music room 3 would change my life forever. More or less.

**And thats chapter one! I hope you like it, I was up until 3 this morning writing and editing it. I'm going away from june 4th to june 15th so i might not get to update in between that time unless i have a bit of free time so im sorry if you really like this and hate waiting. I'll still try to update while im gone though! and One last thing that i will mention at the beginning of next chapter also is that there will be a Harry Potter spoiler in the next chapter. If youve read the last book or have seen the last movie then you should be fine and already know but here's a hint: Natsu and May use it to scare Hikaru and Kaoru.**

**Thanks for reading~ Please Follow, Favorite and review!~**


	2. In which they get lost

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter (if it wasn't obvious...) that i hope you'll like! so I know I said there would be harry potter semi-spoilers in this chapter but I moved them back a bit. I was planning on having this chapter be like 3,000+ words but I figured that would take too long for me to type.**

**Disclaimer! (which i totally forgot last time): I do not Own OHSHC. if i did all of this probably would have happened. I only own Natsu, Mayori, Robin, Elizabeth, Suka and any other Oc's I decide to throw into the mix.**

"Natsu, I'm going over to Robins for breakfast" May yelled from the front of our apartment.

"Okay" I Yelled back. I heard the door open and close as i stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the new version of the female uniform. There was no way I was going to be caught dead wearing that yellow monstrosity they called the female uniform before. It was ugly, yellow (which is definately not my color) and itchy. Thanks to Elizabeth's amazing sewing skills we now had the boys blazer matched with a short black pleated skirt that went along with black flats. My long blonde hair that went down to my mid back was braided into a fish tale braid that went over my left shoulder and tied with a black ribbon. My hair was almost always in a braid because it was so hard to manage down and the only times I ever left it down or in something other than a braid was at concerts. People apparently liked lead singers with long hair.

I ran around the apartment like a mad woman trying to find everything i needed. Knowing my friends if I didn't get to Robins soon there wouldn't be any food left for me. I'm really bad at remembering things so i had to go over a list Suka printed for me. I'm glad that i did because i would have forgoten my song book. I grabbed the new school bag that Suka had given us as presents for Christmas the year before. It was a black custom made messenger bag with the words "Exotic Result" printed to look as if they were spray painted. The sides of the straps were frayed and the black had faded a bit, showing that it was often in use. Once i had done a double check to make sure i had everything I needed for my first day at school I ran out of the door as fast as my little legs would carry me, determined to get to the bacon when I tripped over our welcome mat and smacked head first into something hard.

I held my head and groaned in pain "I'm so sorry mister! I was in a rush and, oh hi Haruhi" I smiled as I realized the hard thing I had bumped into was Haruhi's head.

Across from me steadying herself on the railing was my new friend, dressed in the male uniform.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you Natsu; I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized.

"Oh dont worry about it, bumping into you was totally my fault." I assured her "Where are you going this early school doesn't start for another hour" I asked. Did Robin change our clocks again? I was already planning ways to get back at her ('_should i put hair dye in her shampoo or make her underwear into a quilt?_')when Haruhi interrupted me.

"I usually go to school early to get some extra studying done." She said as she picked up her bag that had fallen on the floor. I bent down to help her pick up all of the scattered contents that had fallen out and handed them to her. "Would you like to walk to school with me?"

"I'm sorry but I'm going over to my friends house for breakfast." I said sadly. If she wasn't going so early I would have loved to walk to school with her. She was about to walk away when I had a great idea and stopped her. "Would you like to come with me? I'm sure my friends would love to meet you!"

She stopped walking and turned to me. "I would love to, as long as I'm not interrupting anything."

"As far as my friends are concerned your welcome anytime as long as your always fully clothed and not a drug dealer." I said. Suka didn't really care who we hung out with (though we only ever hung out with each other) as long as they weren't a threat to our physical and mental health. We're all sort of convinced that May secretly wishes she was a nudist and Suka doesn't want anyone to encourage her to start taking her nude tendencies to the outside world.

Haruhi looked at me for a minute before she bursted out laughing. "I promise everyone at Ouran will be fully clothed at all times. Theres a thing called dress code you know."

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head '_I've got to stop saying my thoughts out loud_.' I thought to myself. "Well, let's get some food before everyone scarfs it down LIKE THE PIGS THEY ARE" I made sure they could hear the last part. I was still angry at them for the last time I had to spend a morning with an empty stomach.

I opened the door to robins apartment only to hear a very familiar sleepy Robin voice "Hey Natsu, who's the cutey?" Oh this was going to be fun.

~Scene Change~

"So Haruhi" Suka Began "You go to Ouran Academy also?" After about 20 minutes of listening to Robin flirt with Haruhi Suka ruined my fun and told Robin that haruhi was, in fact, a girl and we had just spent breakfast watching her selflessly throw herself at a being of the same sex (Her exact words, not mine). Her face got so red It could rival Erza scarlets hair from my and Mayori's favorite anime Fairy tail.

"Yes, I do" Haruhi replied as she stuffed a gigantic piece of omelet into her mouth. She swallowed and smiled "This food is really good Robin-Sempi!"

If possible I believe I saw Robins blush deepen a darker red. "Thank you Haruhi, I learned how to cook from my mom. She's a famous cheff." I rolled my eyes. Robin loved talking about her famous mom. The tiny eye movement did not go unnoticed by her and she glared at me. I glarred back. It wasn't even 7:30 and we were already fighting. Suprisingly its not the earliest time.

Robin and I continued our staring contest as the others started to put their dirty dishes in the sink and get their school bags as well as their instrument cases. Last night after everyone had gotten back from dinner we took Suka's drums and Elizabeths key board as well as the amps to the school in music room 4. It had taken us forever to find the music room and we went in so many of the wrong rooms and hallways. One of them was even set up and stocked to look like they would be hosting a tea party soon.

"Hurry up you two, we're going to be late." Suka yelled.

With one last glare I got up from the table and skipped over to Haruhi and May who were waiting patiently at the door for me.

"Ouran academy here we come!"

~Scene Change~

"Hey Natsu, I think we're lost." May Laughed nervously. 15 minutes ago Haruhi had left to go to some club meeting and Suka had made the mistake of trusting Robin to escort us to class because her and Elizabeth were going to Music room 4 to Practice. But Robin ended up leaving us in the middle of the hallway to got to the office to clear up a misunderstanding in her class (They had thought she was a Third year when she's only a second). There is one thing that everyone should know about me and May. We have no sense of direction what-so-ever and we had somehow managed to end up in a wing of a school that was completely empty.

"We're not lost, I totally know where were going!" I retorted. I'm not one to admit my mistakes.

May sighed. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't wanted to explore. If Suka finds out about this were going to be grounded. Again."

I froze. "I don't see how she has the authority to ground us. She's only two years older." I mumbled.

"It is what it is and it's only going to be worse if you try to fight it." May sighed. "Let's Just try to find someone to help us.

We walked around the school for five more minutes opening random doors coming up empty every time. The school was freaking huge! Finally we came to a familiar hallway that I had seen once was the way we went to set up our equipment. We walked down the hallway opening extra doors just to explore because i knew May would make us find Suka. after a while we found a door that seemed familiar.

"Music room 3… where have I heard that before?" I asked myself. Me and May each grabbed a handle of the two doors and with a little force they opened.

When we opened the doors, we found the Host club.

**Sigh, such a boring chapter. All the fun was supposed to come after they opened the doors. I've been rewatching the episodes of OHSHC to try to get their personalities in my mind since its been so long since i finished the series and I have no doubt that they'll be a bit out of character but ill do my best!**

******Thanks for reading~ Please Follow, Favorite and review!~**


	3. In which they meet the hosts

**Hello there everyone! I'm back with another chapter! An interesting event has occurred my followers. Yesterday when I was scolding myself for being immature I called myself Natsu… Maybe im focusing a bit too much on this... Anyway, I have a poll on my profile regarding future chapters, so it would help me a lot if you checked it out!**

"What the hell!" I yelled as hundreds of flower petals bombarded us and a bright light shinned in our eyes. The light dimmed and revealed 7 boys, no, 6 boys and 1 girl, all crowded around a chair which one blonde with purple eyes was sitting. Even though he was sitting I could tell he was tall, and he definitely looked like he belonged in a school for rich kids. Blonde hair and purple eyes was a weird combination but it worked for him. With looks like his I could tell he was a playboy.

Surrounding him were 5 boys and Haruhi. In the back a tall boy with dark hair stood with his back to us and looked over his shoulder. In front of the tall dark haired boy was a short boy that looked like he should be in elementary school holding a pink bunny.

Standing behind the chair was a pair of red headed boys, obviously twins. They were actually pretty good looking, and that's coming from a person as dense as me. And finally, sitting on the chair arm was a boy with raven black hair with glasses. Something about him gave off a "don't-fuck-with-me" vibe in a calm cool and collected way.

I had no idea what was up with these guys and Haruhi and I honestly didn't want to know, but before I could even grab May and make a run for it the blonde did a twirl over to us and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up to his lips and gave it a delicate kiss. Well if he would have done it to anyone else they would have called it delicate but all I could focus on was him putting his germs all over me. "Welcome princesses"

_"The fuck?"_ Me and May just stood there listening to the blonde blabber on about "A playground for the rich and beautiful' and 'Types' with confused faces when a throat cleared nearby and our attention was brought to the other side of the room where Suka and Elizabeth were sitting at a table with a plate of cake in each of their hands._ 'They have cake? I want some!'_

"Natsu, Mayori, I thought I told you to go straight to class." Suka said. Her voice was stern and motherly like it always is but there was a hint of annoyance that told us that we were in trouble.

I twiddled my fingers behind my back as I tried to come up with a good cover up. I'm not exactly the best liar and May NEVER backs me up. She's just a goodie two shoes that hates getting in trouble. Like seriously, I can't even get her to help me steal a piece of gum from Robin. Even if she was good at lying she's too preoccupied with drooling over the red heads right now to even comprehend that Suka was even in the room with us.

"Well…. We _were _going to class when… May! Yeah, may, wanted to go exploring the school. So like a good best friend I went with her so she wouldn't get lost." I lied. Suka looked at May for a minute then at me. '_please buy it, please buy it.'_ I chanted over and over in my head.

"I don't believe you." She said simply. She quietly set down her cake and walked over to us. I backed up a bit as she got closer, I knew what was coming. She raised her hand over my head and tapped me harshly on the nose. "No. _Bad Natsumi._ Lying's bad." She hit me on the nose three more times. "You're grounded for two weeks. Mayori, you're grounded for one week for going along with Natsumi."

May snapped out of her trance. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Suka began to go into a long speech about taking responsibility for your actions when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and suddenly remembered that there were 8 other people in the room besides us.

"Kyōya" the blonde boy said as he snapped his fingers. The Black haired boy with glasses stood up from his seat on the chair arm and opened a laptop.

"Oyama Natsumi. Age 15, class 1-A. Ethnicity: American/Japanese. Height, 154cm. Weight, classified. Hair color: Blonde, eye color: Green. Commoner. Daughter of Oyama Shouta and Oyama Daisy. Accepted into Ouran by music scholarship along with four others; Watanashi Mayori, Richardson Robin, Holden Elizabeth and Barkov Suka. Specifically Vocals. Described by peers as 'Energetic and childish, with a wrath of a thousand tiny… badgers…' and also known to be 'incredibly dense'. She is the youngest of 3 children and takes after her mother in looks and personality."

"Watanashi Mayori. Age 15, class 1-A. Ethnicity: Japanese. Height 158cm. Weight: also classified. Hair color: Dark brown. Eye color: brown. Commoner. Daughter of Watanashi Satoshi and Watanashi Hikari. Accepted into Ouran by music scholarship, specifically guitar. Known to be somewhat nerdy with a love for British TV shows and super heroes. Described by friends as a 'goodie two shoes who never gets in trouble.' She is an only child."

"He just described you two perfectly." A voice whispered in my ear. A shiver ran down my neck as I turned around and came face to face with robin.

"Who the hell does he think he is, listing off random information that isn't even true. I'm not childish!" I whispered. Everyone one of my friends that heard us looked at me and rolled their eyes.

The boy continued. "Richardson Robin. Age 16, class 2-A. Ethnicity: Canadian. Height: 168cm. Weight: Classified. Hair color: Black. Eye color: Green. Commoner. Daughter of the famous chef Richardson Emily and Richardson David. Accepted into Ouran by Music scholarship, Specifically guitar. Hobbies include making fun of Natsumi and cooking. Her personality is described as somewhat cold but caring. Considered the smart one of the five."

I snorted. "The smart one? Ha! The only thing she knows how to do is cook and yell at me. Her insults aren't even that clever."

"Oh, and making fun of me for being Canadian is soooooo original." She said as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Continue." She nodded to the boy.

"Holden Elizabeth. Age 17, class 3-A. Ethnicity: British. Height: 142cm. Weight: Classified. Hair color: Blonde. Eye color: Blue. Commoner. Daughter of Holden Daniel and Holden Lily. Accepted into Ouran by music scholarship, Specifically Keyboard. Has a childish personality somewhat like Natsumi. Likes sweets, cute things and animals."

"Barkov Suka. Age 18, Class 3-A. Ethnicity: Russian. Height: 175cm. Weight: Classified. Hair color: Light Brown. Eye color: Hazel. Commoner. Daughter of Barkov Viktor and Barkov Alina. Accepted into Ouran Academy by music scholarship, Specifically Drums. She seems to be the most mature of the five and the most trusted. She is the temporary guardian of the other four girls while they are studying abroad."

The boy closed his lap top and sat back down on the chair arm and I looked at him a shocked expression, my anger before almost gone. It felt weird knowing a complete stranger had all of this information on us and it looked like if we cross him he will use something in our files against us.

"So, you know who we are." Robin said, her eyes narrowing a bit "Now who the hell are you?"

"We are the host club. I am Ootori Kyōya, the host clubs manager and the cool type. The tall blonde is our kind Suoh Tamaki, the prince type. The twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the little devil type. The tall dark haired boy is Morinozuka Takashi, the wild type. You can call him Mori though. And lastly the Shorter blonde is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, nicknamed Honey, the boy Lolita type." The boy with glasses replied.

I stood there once again shocked. I might not be the sharpest pitchfork in the shed but I sure as hell knew what a host club was.

"Haruhi!" I screamed, a little bit grossed out. I mean, she was so sweet and young, why would she do something like that?

Haruhi seemed to think before it registered in her mind what I meant. "Ohhhhhh no no no it's not _that _kind of club. We just talk and flirt with girls who come to the club."

All five of us visibly relaxed at that statement. For a minute there I thought we were in a room full of sexy prostitutes.

Honey skipped over to us. "Nat-Chan! May-Chan! Robin-Chan! Would you like to eat cake with me?" He asked with an innocent expression.

I looked over at the two and shrugged. "Sure."

"Yay!" He exclaimed as he grabbed mine and Mays hand and started running towards the table Suka and Elizabeth had recently been sitting. Out of instinct I also grabbed Robins hand so she was pulled along with us.

Once we were seated honey handed each of us a different plate of cake, chocolate being my flavor. Oh god how I loved chocolate. I had just picked up my fork when I suddenly felt a weight appear on both of my shoulders. I looked up only to see that the two red heads were leaning on my shoulders and looking back down at me.

"**So how do you know Haruhi?**" They asked in unison.

"She's our new neighbor." I replied. Everyone in the host club besides Haruhi froze. _"Did I say something wrong?"_ I wondered.

"You mean _he's _your new neighbor, right?" Tamaki asked, suddenly appearing before me, effectively cutting off the path to the chocolaty goodness.

"No" I said slowly, silently wondering if these guys were stupid. Her name was _Haruhi _for goodness sakes. "Haruhi is a girl."

"What are you talking about-" The twin on my left began. I think I'll call him Twin 1.

"Can't you see how masculine and manly Haruhi is?" The one on my right (Twin 2) finished for him.

"Now why in the world would you think Haruhi is a girl?" Tamaki asked, this time with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Well, the first time we met she was in a dress." I said simply. "And her boobs were pretty visible." Everyone was quiet for a minute before May _helpfully_ added "I'll Squeeze them if you want us to prove it!"

"Sempi, just give up. She knows I'm a girl." Haruhi Sighed.

"I'm afraid we cannot let this little secret out for the school body to hear. Now," He said as the host club members slowly and quietly closed us into a circle. Were they seriously trying to trap us? Because I'm afraid that won't work. "Let's make a deal."

I looked over to Suka and my friends did the same. Quickly she gave an almost invisible nod. 3. 2. 1…

At that second I dove underneath the twins legs and full on sprinted to the door, knowing that my friends were right behind me, along with the host club. I swung the door open and instead of going back the way we had come I turned right and quietly snuck into Music room 4.

Once everyone was in Suko closed the door as quietly as possible and we all pressed our ears to the door.

A sudden thought dawned on me. _I forgot my cake._

_~Pov Change~_

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you take the courtyards. Honey-Sempi and Mori-Sempi you take the classrooms. Kyōya take the Club Rooms. Haruhi check the abandoned and unused rooms. I'll check the rest of the school." Tamaki-Sempi yelled.

**"Right, M'Lord!"**

"Sempi this isn't necessary. They won't tell anyone." Haruhi said, trying to calm down the hosts.

"If they weren't going to tell then they could have just stayed put and listened to our offer instead of running." Kyōya said simply. With that the hosts split up leaving Haruhi standing alone in the hallway.

"Geez those guys, always getting so over enthusiastic." Haruhi Complained as she turned to the door behind her. '_Hmm Music room 4… I didn't know there was another abandoned Music room.'_

She opened the door and looked inside. Pitch Black. They must have boarded up the windows, Haruhi decided. She had only closed the door halfway when a pair of pale skinny arms dragged her into the darkness.

**I'm sorry but I feel as if I've given you another boring chapter. And I feel like the ending was rushed a little bit. I might go back and edit this more a bit later. And your probably wondering, ****_"If this is a bandfic there were is the singing?" _****Well there cant be singing in every chapter. I'll end up running out of songs! And if there is any song you might wanna hear Natsu or any of the others sing I'm taking requests! Also, Most of the songs I'm planning on including are english covers of vocaloid sung by JubyPhonic on youtube. You really need to check her out, she's amazing! If there are any songs of hers you want me to enclude There's a higher probability that they will end up in one of the chapters!**

** Thanks for reading~ Please Follow, Favorite and review!~**


	4. In which they clean

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm really sorry for such a long wait, and how short this chapter is. usually i try to make my chapters at least 1,500 words long, but this one didn't even reach 1,000. sorry about that. but i'm experimenting with a different style of writing so please tell me which one you prefer! **

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Haruhi yelped as the hands pulled her further and further into the darkened room.

"Shh! don't talk or I'll cut off your tongue!" The darkness warned her. She quirked an eyebrow at the threat. Was it supposed to scare her? And why did that voice sound familiar?

A sigh was made from behind her near the door.

"We are not going to cut off her tongue." Another familiar voice said as the lights flashed on. The blinding florescent lights revealed none other than her five new friends, two of which trying- and failing- to look menacing (Natsu and May) and the other three spread out about the room. While Natsu and Mayori had been kidnapping Haruhi, the other three had been searching for the light switch. Suka, the one who had successfully found the switch next to the door (big shocker) locked the door and walked over to Natsu, who she then pried off of Haruhi's wrists.

"You were too rough on her, I told you to not to use so much force" She scolded.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry" She said sarcastically "I didn't know there was a way to kidnap someone gently. Please show me next time"

"There won't be a next time" Suka said, shooting her famous 'mom glare' at Natsu "Just because I let you kidnap someone once doesn't give you permission to do it again.

"What are you guys doing in here? This Music room hasn't been used forever!" Haruhi said, trying to prevent the oncoming argument. She gazed around at all of the old furniture. With the lights on she could clearly see how big this room really was. Compared to this, Music room 3 was puny.

This Music room was at least twice the size of music room 3, with a platform raised only about two feet and set up to look like a performance stage that covered 1/3 of the room. The stage was decorated with three guitars (Electric, bass and acoustic), a keyboard, a drum set and a microphone. The rest of the room was completely empty, apart from a small area in the corner that had four couches arranged in a square surrounding a small coffee table. The windows were boarded up, blocking out any natural light, and there was dust and cobwebs almost everywhere.

_"This place sure is dirty…"_ Haruhi thought to herself, finding it odd that the chairman would let any room, even an abandoned one, look this messy.

"You would've thought that they would have gotten this room cleaned when they knew we were coming." Robin mused as she swiped her index finger over the coffee table and grimaced at the piled of dust and dirt that had accumulated on it.

"We should start cleaning." She said, wiping her finger off on the side of one of the couches "With those boys after us, we probably won't be leaving any time soon."

After a couple minutes of searching, the girls had found a small cleaning closet full of supplies and began to clean up. After about two hours of cleaning and Natsu and Mayori goofing off, the room finally looked presentable.

Haruhi dragged her feet over to the couch and collapsed next to Natsu, who had seemingly passed out from all of the 'hard work' she had done. Soon the others joined them, along with a tray of snacks Elizabeth had for 'Emergency reasons'.

"You know" Haruhi said after finishing her Twinkie **(It makes me sad to think that the host club has never had a twinkie, so I decided to introduce them to one of the most delicious creations on earth) **"If you hadn't run from the host club you could've worked out a deal with them"

"Pfft" Natsu snorted "Deals are like handout. AND I DON'T NEED NO HAND OUTS!" She screamed as she jumped onto the table and flexed her non-existent muscles, looking very manly among the discarded junk food wrappers. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Get down from the table Natsu" Suka commanded and Natsu fearfully complied. Haruhi could already tell that Suka was the one who held all of the authority in this group.

"We probably could have." Suka continued once Natsu was completely sitting. "But it is my responsibility to keep these girls out of trouble and getting involved with those boys would just cause problems. Though I expected more of them, surely checking the school twice wouldn't be hard. I f they had they probably would have found us by now."

Haruhi pondered on that thought for a minute. _"Why hasn't the host club found us yet? I mean, I don't want my new friends to get caught, but seriously."_

"This place is pretty big" Elizabeth chirped, stuffing yet another Twinkie in her mouth. She chewed for a second before continuing "Maybe they haven't even searched around one full time yet."

_"That's probably it"_ Everyone decided.

"I bet they're lost." May said after a moment of silence. If they had gotten lost, she wouldn't have blamed them. This place was bigger than three of her old schools combined!

Natsu laughed. "They probably did. But I'm glad they haven't found us yet, that tall blonde and those twins were annoying."

In less than 5 minutes Natsu would regret saying those words. Because you know that saying "Speak of the devil and he will appear"?

It's true.

**And thats the chapter folks! Again, I am so sorry for the wait, but I just wanna thank you guys! This story has 500 views, and that might not be alot to some but it means a lot to me. so thank you!**

******Thanks for reading~ Please Follow, Favorite and review!~**


	5. In which they run

**I feel so stupid. i've had this chapter typed up for weeks and just sitting in my documents folder because i thought i had already uploaded it. i was pretty proud of this one, because i had branched out and typed this is a different way from the rest of my chapters. i only realized it when i went back and read over my story to get inspiration for the next chapter. I feel really dumb. I would like to apologize for the wait. With school, homework, dance, piano lessons and cross country my schedule is jam packed. The only reason i got anytime at all to work on this is because it is the end of the 6 weeks at our school and we have no homework. so just a reminder that i have a poll open on my profile and please review to let me know how you felt about the style of this chapter.**

You know that moment when you have to go back and wonder what went wrong? How, everything else had been so perfect one second, and then completely ruined the next?

For Suka this moment came as she and the four idiots she was supposed to be taking care of were running throughout the halls of Ouran academy being chased by a group of six lunatics for the second time that day.

For one, how had the host club even found them? It might have been when Elizabeth had brought up 'missing the sun', so Natsumi and Mayori had oh so _generously _(and loudly) attempted to pry one of the boards from the windows, only to have the board _snap in half _and as a result, break the window. Or maybe it occurred afterward, when headmaster Suoh showed up after several complaints had been made about 'a concerning shattering sound coming from music room 4'. After which discovering the broken window and quite a bit of negotiating from Elizabeth, he had agreed to pay for the broken window as long as we helped out at one of the nearby clubs. And as he walked out of the room Suka could faintly hear him mutter about 'alerting the _something_ club'. At that time she had not realized that the only other club in this wing of the school was the host club. Perhaps it was when she agreed to play one of their songs to Haruhi, to show her they could actually play and that the instruments weren't just for show. They weren't even halfway done with the song when a heavy rumbling sounded and the whole school shook as the floor opened up. Upon thinking there was an earthquake all 5 of them had screamed bloody murder, while Haruhi sat in annoyance, obviously knowing what horrors that would soon surface from the dark abyss, which we would later find was a screeching French girl on a large platform. After everyone had settled down and the girl came down from the platform and informed them she was their new manager. And to put things lightly, that information did not sit well with Natsumi. And during the catfight the hosts had shown up, not from the door but from the broken window.

Have you ever just wondered to yourself how things got to be like this?

…

Have you ever stopped and wondered what the fuck you were doing?

Natsu had. The most recent of her many times occurred as she and her four friends sprinted down the hallway, not 5 yards from a rabid pack of boys named the host club.

She just thought about that for a moment. I was perfectly reasonable to be running, normal humans run all the time for fun. But what wasn't normal was having a small Japanese boyish looking girl slung over her shoulder desperately clinging on for dear life. She had never been the best runner occasionally being _that girl _who trips over nothing and yet here she was running for two people. 24 hours ago she hadn't even know these people existed, let alone that she would be going to school with some of them for the next 3 years. And that is when it dawned on her. She would be spending the next three _years_ in a country all the way across the _world_ from her family. WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING IN JAPAN?! That was also the moment she realized that Haruhi was getting exceptionally heavier and heavier, her own breaths growing shallower and shallower and pace getting slower and slower

…

Have you ever had that moment when you just accept your fate? While others are struggling, you just smile and accept the worst?

Well Mayori has had this moment not just now as the host club steadily gets closer and closer as the girls grow more and more tired, but all the time. Because as you will learn throughout this story, Mayori is just that one happy go lucky character in every story that is designed to deal with the main characters crap, be the perfect match with whom she is paired with so there is no conflict in her story line and be that character that everyone likes just because she is so cutesy and perfect. Her mind is filled purely with rainbows and unicorns and the urge to make everyone proud of her, like a little pet. She goes with the flow, just letting things be thrust upon her. Originally this roll was supposed to go to Elizabeth, because what other personality would match honeys? But no, as the author I believe you every story needs a character you find adorable yet terrifying to be portrayed in an almost 18 year old girl and that it is okay to occasionally break the fourth wall from time to time. Somehow, my story has merged with my authors note and I'm not quite sure how to pull it back from the fiery depths of my mind. I don't know what inspired this chapter, or the way it was written, It just seemed like a good idea at 4am. As the author of this story, even when I'm not writing it, this story is constantly on the brain. I even tripped yesterday trying to decide which couple would get together first. There you go. A little hint for the future, that I'm not totally incompetent and I am capable to not spend a minimum of 4 chapters on one day. I feel like this was a good way to end my fanfic, with a little foreshadowing. Am I talking about the couple I'm working on or something else lost in this paragraph? The world may never know…


End file.
